My secret george
by that artist madness girl
Summary: you have never heard of me in your life... im almost like a ghost of the 60's... but now you find the truth of me and george harrison... secret lovers
1. intro

**so this is my next try of a story, it came to me while I was dreaming, I sort of did it Stefanie Mayer style, I dreamt of this specific scene in my story and just wrote up to there and from there but don't worry it's not a wered vampire story its just a George Harrison love story! Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

I bet you never knew about me….

Even the biggest of beatle maniacs could never find out about me, I was like a ghost… didn't exist for 5 years...it was worth it though...

And now I'll say my story because it's long due for the public to find out about me

Currently I'm 68 in this year of 2012 and If you saw me now you would of never guessed that I dated a beatle for 5 years but I assure you I was younger and more pretty than…

I should introduce myself properly. I'm Jade Smith, I'm currently an artist and an author, obviously I didn't write about this story until now and I'm sure that a certain Pattie Boyd will be very surprised

Olivia Harrison knows and we are good friends. But everyone can tell that George's and Olivia's marriage was much stronger than his and patties which is why he told her, well and the fact that George was cheating on Pattie with me in the first few months of their relationship… sorry Pattie!

I hope you like my story... I for one think it's very exciting!

* * *

**The next chapter will be up in a few days! Peace n love!**


	2. chapter 1 Aunty Peggy

First I'll tell you about myself at the time… I was living with my parents, I had skipped the last year of school because I thought it was stupid and I wanted to take on art and photography full time, but my parents didn't like that so they kicked me out. My friend said she could lend me her old flat that she used to live in but I'm guessing it's not that nice and probably hasn't been looked after so I wasn't looking forward to it.

It all started in 1960

I was 17 then and I was trying to make my way through the streets with an old woman at about 11 o'clock trying to get to my friends flat... I was supposed to move in there out of my parents' house

Her old flat was in Liverpool, and I lived in London, so I had get the train over there which was a few hours and I over slept, the cleaner woke me up…

"Are ya all right darling?" she asked while nudging me abit

"Whoa… did I over sleep?" I asked her still feeling sleepy

"Yeah ya did love... Welcome to Liverpool! 3 hours ago!" she replied smirking abit

"You're a proper Londoner aren't ya love. I can tell by ya proper ascent, it's nothing like my souse!" she continued

"Oh..." I didn't really know what to say

"Do you know where you're going love?" she asked… So kindly, gosh she's like the lovely aunt I never had

"Not really… I don't know how to get there" I answered abit embraced

She looked at me with a motherly smile "Awww sweetheart… I can help ya if you want, I know Liverpool like the back of my hand" she smiled at me warmly

"Thanks" I got up slowly... Still tired from the long sleep, I got my bags from the shelf and proceeded to get up

"Wait a minute darling, is this yours?" I turned around and she was holding up my drawing book

"Oh my god thanks! If I lost that it would be the end for me!" I said walking back to her about to take the book

"Oh! You draw! Can I look inside your book on the way?" she said holding the book up to her heart like a proud mother

"Yeah if you want..." I said smiling and continued to walk out of the train

"How old are ya love?"She asked as we got on to the platform

"17" I answered

"You're so young! Don't you have school tomorrow? Na what am I saying! Liverpool is the last place you'd think about school… into any music? That's our thing here at the moment"

"Got off my last year in school, thought it was pointless… I play piano"

"Piano… lovely, all that rock n roll stuff is good hear ya know… if you're into it, we have this band hear called the Beatles, have you heard of them in London?" she asked

"No… The Beatles? Like th-"

"With an A" she answered… I bet they get that a lot.

"Nice… like a beat group" I continued

"Exactly, so where is the place your staying?" she asked as we continued down to the nearest bus stop

"This place…" I passed her the paper with the address on it

"Oh…uh…. This place isn't nice… a girl lived there a few years ago but after her no one wanted to live there" she said concerned

"Yeah that was probably my friend… I don't know where to go than." Ok now I was getting concerned.

"Now dear… you can live with me for a few days and ill help you find a place"

"You don't even know me why are you being so nice to me?" it was abit harsh but still

"Because you're the lovely daughter I never had, and when you leave be sure to still visit alright?"

"Ofcorce…auntie…"

"Peggy" she smiled at me as we stood at her house

"Jade"

"Welcome to my house jade"

Just as she opened the door a tall boy came over and hugged Peggy still not noticing me

"Aunty Peggy! You've come home you've come home! Hey boy's she's back!"

The slightly older boy looked at me behind Peggy and smiled naughtily and waggled his eyebrows

"Brought back another stray Peggy?" he joked, Peggy gave him a stern look, just than two other boys came to the door and looked at me.

One boy had this beautiful baby face with two of the biggest hazel eyes and perfectly round eyebrows, when he looked at me I felt myself blush abit, he just smiled and said hi

The other boy was a tiny bit taller than the other boy and had brown eyes, he wasn't looking at me but when he did he looked straight into my eyes, his eyes weren't as beautifully shaped as the other boy but they were beautiful anyway, in a different way, he had lush lips that formed into a smile, gosh he was beautiful, he didn't say anything

"Jade... Jade?!" Peggy slightly shouted, I had to stop myself from staring, turning abit red

"Sorry…" I answered

She pointed to the first boy who had hugged her "this silly boy is john" he walked over to me and kissed my hand, I finally looked at him properly, he had almond shaped eyes and light brown slightly curly hair shaped into the Elvis style, he looked at me silly and said "John Lennon love, I'm John Lennon" I smirked abit at this, I knew from than he would be the funny one of the group.

Then she pointed to the silent mysterious one that I think I already fell for at that point "this is George" he had been staring at the floor, and he looked up at me again and said "hi" quietly with a big smile showing all his fang like teeth.

Then she pointed to the doe eyed baby face boy "this is James" he flashed a charming look at me and I nearly blushed "don't tell her to call me that Peggy! Call me Paul, everyone does"

"This is jade, she's gonna stay with me for a few days on till she can find a place to live"

"She can stay with us! How old are you?" john shouted out

"17" I answered, john shot me a confused look "I thought you were older…" he finally said abit disappointed,

"Can we go inside boys or are we gonna stay out in the cold all night?!" Peggy butted in, with a point, I was bloody cold!

The boys let us through first and followed after, I put my bags down in the corner and sat down on the sofa next to Peggy, Paul went to sit on an arm chair that he was probably sitting on before because he immediately picked up a guitar next to the chair and started strumming I lovely tune on it.

John went to sit on the floor, again were he probably was before cause he started writing in a book next to Paul and they were talking among them selves

Then I realised as Paul was about to ask a question to me that i noticed another acoustic guitar was leaning next to me, and that George would be sitting next to me, he had gone straight to the kitchen and came back with two cups of tea, as he walked into the room he stopped dead and looked at me and went red, than slowly walked over to me and sat down next to me and handed me a cup of tea, Paul and john snickered at this, after, Paul asked his question

"So Jade, do you know Peggy?"

"No… I just met her on the train today"

"Ya better be careful cause she's a crazy old lady" john spoke up from the floor

"John!" Paul shouted

"I'm 17 as well" George spoke up, we were very close to each other, peggy was abit big... well actualy, you know the woman who play ringos aunt in magicam istery tour? well yeah... Our legs would brush up against each other every now and then it gave me terrible shivers that made my heart flutter, he looked at me for second and then quickly looked away taking another sip of his tea.

Paul was looking at George smiling, he knew something I didn't...

"I'm 18" Paul said looking back at me, I was now abit used to his charm but he had such a cute face that I couldn't help smiling,

"I'm 19" john shouted like a child sounding abit bored

"So what do ya say, move in with us love, we have an extra room" Paul continued kindly

"Um… ok, but I just met you guys"

"It's decided! You're living with us!" john shouted jumping to his feet

ok than...

* * *

**so this was the first propper chapter! what do ya think? please reveiw and tell me waht ya think... i realy hope i didnt get any spelling mistakes, i have dyslexia but i read it over 5 times so it should be good!**

**xxx pease and love! xxx**


	3. chapter 2 rain

**hey guys! sorry i didnt update quicker! ive been sooo buisy and stuff**

**hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Its funny how quickly this all happened didn't it!

A total of 3 hours my friend and I'm already living with three boys I've known for 1 and a half hours, but yeah… I'm cool with it, in fact very cool with it!

"Ya got everything jade?" George shouted, him and I have got less shy around each other, its good cause he's probably the one of the three I want to be closest to.

"Yeah… I'm coming" I shouted back. Even though I'm moving into the boys house on the same night I came here, my stuff has seemed to get all around Peggy's house.

"Bye Peggy" I said while giving her a hug

"Awww by sweetie" she hugged me back

There house was another street down

After, john showed me to my room and I fell strait asleep…..

**Next morning**

Once I woke up, I felt abit homesick and confused, I was living with three boys I just met yesterday and one of them I really liked…

So I got up and walked to the door, I was in my pyjamas still and suddenly really hungry

I opened my bedroom door, not looking were I was going, walked outside and bumped into someone

"Sorry I wasn't looking" I looked up and it was George… only in a towel, fresh from the shower

He was already red, and I started blushing completely, gosh he had a nice body… he's so beautiful he could be a model. I walked away blushing.

As I walked downstairs someone dragged me into the cupboard under the stairs

"What the?!..."

The light flickered on

"Paul! What are you doing!?"

"Shhhhh! Keep it down! I need to talk to you in private"

"And a cupboard was your first choice?"

"Ah whatever… just answer me this."

"Uh….ok?"

"Ok… do you like George?"

"How did you find out!?

"I guess that's a yes" Paul smirked

"How did ya find out paulie?"

"You two were all shy and wered around each other, I have my suspicions on George as well."

"He likes me!?"

"I don't know"

"Oh paulie what am I going to do? I'm falling for him bad"

"Yeah I know, I saw that little scene between you and George and the bath towel this morning"

"I went really red didn't I"

"George did too ya know"

"Stop getting my hopes up Paul"

"Don't worry love ill find out if he likes you"

"Awww paulie you're my best friend already"

I went over for a hug, we stayed like that for a few seconds when suddenly john opened the door

"What's all this about?"

"Nothing john.." Paul fired back before john could say anything dirty

We walked out of the cupboard and walked over to the kitchen table, George was already sitting down eating toast, this time he was fully clothed, his hair was all fluffy and un-styled from the shower, he looked up at me quickly and went back down reading the newspaper

We all sat down

"So jade what are you doing today?" john asked

"I need to get some film for my camera and stuff"

"But you don't know where to go…" Paul mentioned

"Yeah… anyone of ya want to come with me?"

"djhgsjgkhkj gfh gf jj!" George tried to speak with toast in his mouth

"what?" I responded giggling, he's so cute!

"jag…. I…. conje?" George repeated slowly…

"uh…. Ok georgie calm down mate…. And swallow" john told George

George swallowed and was about to open his mouth to speak

" can I come?" john asked me

"ok… " I answered… George looked abit disappointed and took a big bite or his toast,

"unless you want to come George" john asked sniggering, knowing he wouldn't be able to answer again

"jhdhfkhgkf!" he shouted

"ok I guess not…" john said between laughs

"i'll just get dressed and then we will go" I checked my watch it was already 11 am

Once we got to the shops john asked me a question

"were do you need to go first?"

"Uh… some supplies"

"I need abit more information than that love"

"lady supplies"

"oh… just over there.. meet you back here in 15 minutes ok?" john is sometimes so sympathetic

"thanks john"

He smiled shyly and walked away

I got my stuff and walked back to john who was already there

"hey… where can I get film?"

"hear" we started walking down the street

"hey I think George likes you ya know… did you see how he was so keen on taking you to the shops!" this is not the type of small talk I like but its john, he asks anything

"really? I don't think he… uh he does… r-really" even talking about him gives me the shivers

"woooo! You have a little crush on him!"

"no!"

"yeah ya do, I knew there was nothing between you and Paul! Oooo! You were talking about George with Paul weren't you!"

How the hell does he do this!

"how di-"

"magic skills my friend" he interrupted

"ok…it's only been one day… is it that obvious?!"

"George is oblivious. Don't worry the secrets safe with me… look here's the shop" we walked towards the shop.

We went in there for 30 minutes once I got the fill we walked outside… it was pouring down hard with rain

"fuck I should of brought the car!" john shouted and we ran back home

5 minutes later we were home soaking wet

"hey let us in yer fuckers!" john shouted banging on the door

George opened the door and let us strait in

"what happened you?" he asked

"the sun was shining" john answered sarcastically

"I'm gonna get out of my wet clothes" I said as I walked up stairs

**George POV**

My eyes stuck to her as she walked up stairs

"Hey georgie" Paul and john said in unison

"Do you have a little crush georgie?" I was the youngest, they would always pick on me

"I…. no…. no I d-don't"

"You…" Paul looked at me closely, I started getting nervous.. "Are lying…" he can always tell

"F-fine.. I really like her, don't say anything to her alright!

"Yes yes! We won't!" john smiled greatly

"I'm gonna go check up on her.." I started walking up stairs

"Go on georgie! Go get her!" they shouted

**Jade POV**

It was abit wered sitting in my new room drawing… kinda naked.

My wet clothes were on the floor and I was about get some clothes on but I just had to stop for a break, I had been running around and I was tired

Just than a knock came on the door, than I panicked

"wait a second!" I looked around the room and spotted a big blanket folded up in the corner, jumped off my bed, grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around myself and got back on the bed

"uh…. Come in!"

The door opened and it was George

"just wanted to see if you were all right"

"thanks… come... sit down" I replied, I felt very subconscious of my nakedness

He came in, closed the door and sat at the end of my bed facing me, I held onto my blanket tighter, getting hotter now!

"what were you drawing?" he asked

"just doodling" I replied

"can you draw me?" he asked

"I'll try but you have to face me and not move so much"

"ok" he smiled his lop sided cute smile at me witch made me hotter

I was quite happy that he asked me to draw him because it gave me a reason to look at him a lot

"don't mind me asking but why are your under a blanket?"

"I was changing and you knocked on the door so I just put the blanket on"

"oh sorry" he looked down for a second but must of remembered he was being drawn so he looked back up quickly again

His eyes trailed down me for a second and suddenly he reached out his hand to my blanket and pulled it back over my shoulder

"woooo! What's this?" John said as him and Paul crept from behind

We stayed quiet

"call me old fashioned but I thought in still life drawings the model was naked not the artist!"

"ah shut up john" Paul said from behind

"im sleepy… im gonna go… night jade" George said while getting up

"oh… night" I said showing my sadness for this abit… oh well maybe next time…

* * *

**so what did you think? george is so cute right! please reveiw and youll get a hug from ringo! (dont worry hes coming soon in the story) xxx peace and love xxx**


	4. Chapter 3 cavern life

**hey readers! new chapter hope you like! george and jade wiil be together soon im just building the story line up! **

**enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey jade?!" john shouted from downstairs, a week has passed and my longing for someone to be with is starting to show.

"What?!" I shouted back

"Were going to the Cavern again to play! We will be back before midnight!"

"Ok… wait!" I jumped off my bed quickly looked in the mirror, I was descent looking and walked down stairs to see the three boys with their guitars half out the door

"Can I come? I've always wanted to see you perform!"

"Uh… not really… the Cavern isn't a place for a nice girl like ya self" Paul said looking worried at the other two

"Please!"

"Ok fine… but we'll get our friend to look after you… he's the only one we can trust around there"

"Who?"

"Richard"

"Who's that?" I started walking with them through the door and George walked beside me, and we sat in the car together

"I friend from another band… Rory Storm and the hurricanes

"Are you all right jade?" he asked as the car was about to stop

"Yeah just never been to the cavern before and abit scared from all the stuff you guys say about it" I looked straight into his eyes, they were beautiful, with eyelashes perfectly placed around each eye, he smiled his cute half smile at me to reassure me and I smiled back

"We are hear love birds!" Paul said, I blushed and looked away, George blushed as well and gave Paul a death look and hit him round the head when we got out, George didn't talk to me after that… probably embraced or something

As we got inside the place was crowded with drunks and tarty girls

"Uh... This place is… cool" I looked around and saw a girl walking over to us and smiling at me

"John!" she shouted walked up to him and kissed him

"Hey sweetheart" john hugged her back

"Hi I'm Cynthia! Johns told me about you" she gave me a wink, does she know I like George? I gave john a stern look

"uh… hi I'm jade" I replied lost in my thoughts, George was standing right behind me quite close, almost in a protective kind of way, so close I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, it made me hazy.

"I think were gonna be good friends! Come on lets go over there, the boys will be performing soon!" she called back and I followed

"Bye guys! See ya on the stage!" I shouted back at them and they waved

"So how's life so far living with those rascals?" she asked jokingly

"Well there's never a dull moment" I replied back abit louder to top the other voices in the room

"I know about you liking George" she whispered in my ear

"John…"

"Yeah, I won't tell, we'll be best friends!"

"Thanks Cyn!" I shouted as the crowd got louder, I turned around to face the stage and George, john, Paul and another boy I didn't recognise

"Who's that?" I asked Cynthia

"That's there drummer Pete Best" she shouted back

They started playing

"They're really good aren't they!" an unfamiliar voice called out

"I'm Richard by the way! You can call me Ringo, the guys told me to look out for you!" he shouted through the crowd

"Hi!" I shouted back

"Hi Cyn!" he called out to Cynthia

"Hey Rings!" she called back

"I heard you moved in with the boys a week ago" ringo said while watching the boys perform

"Yeah it's true, it's great!" I answered, thinking about George

"Are you going out with any of them?" ringo asked, I went red but I was sure he couldn't see it under the low lighting

"No" I replied "I wish…." I said under my breath

"What did ya say?" ringo shouted

"Oh uh… nothing… I'm not with any of them"

"Shame… You and George looked quite close, you too look gear together"

"Gear?" I asked... Not knowing any Liverpool slang yet

"You're a Londoner eh? Gear means good"

"Oh… really? Me and George? Good?" I looked over to the stage, they had finished their song, George looked over to me and waved hello smiling, he didn't look where he was going and tripped over a cable, luckily the crowd pushed him back up, I giggled to my self

"I think he likes ya love" ringo stated

"Ah I don't think so" I said abit sadder than intended

"Well I do…" he smiled at me in a funny way, it made me cheer up immediately

"and now Harri Georgeson is going to sing a number" john joked on stage

"Well I'm the Sheik of Araby  
Your love belongs to me

Oh, at nights when you're asleep  
Into your tent I creep

a-ha

The stars that shine above  
will light our way to love

You rule this world with me  
I'm the Sheik of Araby  
well, I'm the Sheik of Araby

"Well I'm the Sheik of Araby  
Your love belongs to me

Oh, at nights when you're asleep  
Into your tent I creep

a-ha

The stars that shine above  
will light our way to love

You rule this world with me  
I'm the Sheik of Araby  
well, I'm the Sheik of Araby  
well, I'm the Sheik of Araby yea!"

I had never heard George sing before, his voice was so smooth, and I wouldn't mind him creeping in my tent that's for sure…

"Jade?" ringo tried to wake me from my daydream

"George…" still in the daydream

"What?" ringo replied?

"Uh… I mean where's George?"

"Well… the band has finished so they're probably back stage… wanna come?"

"Ok" abit embraced of my Georgie out burst

We walked back stage, only John, Paul and Pete were there, and some other bands, Cynthia went over to john and sat by him, he was too drunk to realise it was her but he was still happy drunk to her

"Where's George?" I asked them

John looked at Paul who was looking more serious with a big smile and slowly looked over to me, trying to look at me in the eye but failing in every try

"Georgie's on with a fucking girl!"

"Oh…" and walked put there as fast as I could there and than

* * *

**well what do you think! george is a mysterious guy eh?! yay ringo is in the story!**

**(by the way... this story is set after the beatles come back from hamburg dont ya know!)**

**review please id love to know what you think of the story!**

**PEACE AND LOVE!**


	5. Chapter 4 sorrows of last night

**hey guys! sorry this chapter is half as long as the other chapters but its a quick update that i was originaly going to put with the chapter before but than i decided that it needs its own chapter so yeah hope you enjoy**

* * *

As I woke up from a longer than intended sleep, as I sat up my head started hurting, why? I didn't drink anything last night… than I realised, my head was hurting from all the crying from last night after I got home.

I got up and got dressed, I looked in the mirror, my eye makeup was smudged to scary perfection, I quickly went to the bathroom and wiped all my makeup off from last night, I put light makeup for the day, brushed my mid length wavy hair **(sorry never mentioned what jade looked like! She also has blue eyes and I fridge!) **on till is was neater than before which again was ruff and weary from my habit of playing with my hair when I was nervous or sad.

I walked down stairs to see once again only John and Paul…

"I'm gonna regret this again but… where's George?"

They didn't answer, they just looked at me sympathetically

"Paulie… I think you wrong about George liking me… so you can stuff that idea up your arse" my sadness of last night was obviously already showing

"Come here" Paul said spreading his arms wide open for me to cuddle up to for comfort, me and Paul had come quite close since we met.

I sat on the chair next to Paul and rested my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around me

"Everything's gonna be alright" Paul said quietly near my ear

Just than the sound of the door opening and closing drifted to my ears.

"HELLO GEORGE!" john shouted, just to test his luck to see if George had a hangover

"HA! NOT THIS TIME JOHN! I have worse problems" George walked into the kitchen shirtless

"What the hell is going on?!"

"She seemed like a nice girl at the start… but then she stole my shirt… uh… afterwards"

"Ok… _psycho_ much…"

"Yeah just abit" George joked, he suddenly looked over to me, I was still sad and didn't want to look him in the eye.

"Are you all right jade?" I didn't answer him I just got up from Paul, and walked away from John and George

"I'm going to see Cynthia…" I said quietly

Paul POV

I heard the door close after jade

"What happened to jade? Did she get hurt last night? Is she all right?!" George asked franticly

"She's fine… George" I answered back as George sat down in jades place

"Than what was all that about eh?" George asked

"SHE SAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" john shouted out, he probably couldn't take it anymore

"Me…?" George continued quietly

"YES!.. you…" john calmed down abit

"What did I do?!" George asked worriedly

"She does like you back George, she's probably in love with you" john said

"What?!" George's mouth was wide open in shock

"She's sad because when she got back stage from the cavern, she asked were you were. AND YOU! Were fucking a girl! Do you even still like her George?" john asked angrily

"Ofcorce I do… I love her" George sunk lower into his seat

"Then you go get her and tell her that! Before it's too late!" I jumped in

With that George jumped up and ran to the door

"George!" I shouted

"What?!"

"Shirt!"

"oh yeah…"

A few minutes later I heard footsteps behind the front door, George ran downstairs just about to leave,

opened the door to find jade…

* * *

**cliffhanger! sorry guys please reveiw and you'll get a hug from ringo! he gives the best hugs! **

**i love all the reveiws i have gotten so far, thanks to Moomoozee for all your love and support to the story!**

**PEACE AND LOVE**


	6. Chapter 5 hugs and kisses

**sorry this is a short chapter again but its just to conclude the last chapter!... chapters will be longer as usual after!**

* * *

Jade POV

I walked up to the front door and before I could open the door it opened before me

And there he was, George just stood there looking at me dead in the eyes,

I looked at him back, his face looked worried and gobsmacked that I was standing before him and before I could say anything he leaned in quickly and kissed me… and I kissed him back

His hands moved round my waist and pulled me closer to him and my hands sided up into his hair, his hair is so soft…

The kiss turned more passionate as he put me against the wall, man this was hot.

"Hey hey! George calm the fuck down she's not a piece of meat!" john shouted from the corridor

"Leave them alone john they're… in love!" Paul smiled and winked at me

Paul and john walked back to the kitchen and George and I walked into the front room

"I love you so much jade, I have since I met you" George whispered while holding my hand and sitting on the sofa

"I have to George… I love you" I smiled and went abit red, he flashed his beautiful teeth at me and leaned in and kissed my lightly on the lips

"you're a good kisser" I whispered as our faces leaned in close to each other and I kissed him on the cheek he looked away and went red, and pulled me into a hug, I snuggled closer into him and drifted to sleep

* * *

**REVEIW PLEASE! peace and love**


	7. Chapter 6 the beach part 1

**hello finnaly! im soooo sorry that this is nearly a month late i had to take a silly break just to hang out with frends and all that stuff, and i didnt have any ideas! hear ya go my lovleys!**

* * *

"Hey….hey jade..." I was still asleep, trying to make this snug moment last longer

"Jade wakeup were going to the beach!" my eyes slowly opened to find George was gone and john staring down at me

"The beach?" I said still sleepy

"Yeah! Come on! Get your shwimmy stuff!" I smiled at johns enthusiasm got up and walked up to my room "you and your weird words john!", half way up I shouted "where's George?"

"He went with Paul to the shops, told me to wake you"

"Oh..." I said to my self

As I got up stairs I looked through my drawers to find my bikini, I pushed my clothes aside to find my red bikini sitting at the bottom; I picked it up and looked at it for a random moment before putting it on

"Is Cynthia coming?" I shouted

"Ofcorce!" john replied

I looked around my room, I've been here for a month now, and George just kissed me an hour ago for the first time, I still had that funny butterfly feeling in my stomach.

I looked around and found my towel, sunglasses, sun cream, extra knickers and bra afterwards and my radio that Paul had bought me for a house warming present, I love my bestie!

"You ready? Were meeting them at the pub"

"Yeah! I'm coming!"

I looked in my wardrobe and found a nice purple summery dress with red flowers on it, I put my sandals on and walked down stairs to see john at the door also changed into a t-shirt and shorts with sunglasses looking at me in a goofy way

"You look much summerized jade"

"Thank you john, you look very summerized yourself" I giggled at his funny new word while linking arms with him and walking out the door.

"Wow its hot!" john said

"I guess the summers just starting" I closed my eyes for a second taking in all the heat on my skin

"The pub is just there… they should be there by now"

We walked into the cool air of the pub, and I emedetley spotted Paul and George laughing about something, then suddenly George looks in our direction, and smiles his lop sided smile at me and blushes abit before getting up and walking over, Paul notices George getting up, turns around and smiles also, gets up and walks over to us as well

"Hey" George says as he walks over and awkwardly kisses me on the cheek

"Hi" I smile uncontrollably

"You look pretty"

"Thank you" I kiss him on the cheek back and he blushes again

"Hello jadey" Paul says as he reaches us

"Hey paulie" I reach out to kiss him on the cheek as well

Paul and George are also wearing 'summerized' clothes

"How we getting to the beach Johnny?" Paul asks

"Oh yeah… uh… you know the V W camper van me mam had" john said in a sort of broken voice (60s hippy van my friends call it… you know the one!)

"Yeah…" Paul replied while putting his hand on his shoulder

"Get off me Paul.." Paul smiled abit and took his hand off "well I've inherited it along with the instruments after she passed so I thought we would take that"

"Gear!" George shouted, I think he has a love for cars

"What colour is it?"…Paul doesn't

"Red ya dummy" john sniffed and tried to hide the stray tear on his left eye by laughing to hard

"Common guys lets go pick up Cynthia"

We all walked out of the pub and climbed into the van, john at the front, he saved the other front seat for Cynthia

We drove down two streets and stopped in front of a nice looking house

"Go get her will you jade" john said

"Yeah"

I walked out and knocked on the door, Cynthia awnsered

"Hey jade you woke up!"

"You were there while I was sleeping?"

" Yeah! You and George looked to snug together! Woo! I like your dress! Very summerized!" she smiled does everyone know this wered word? I blushed abit

"Come on" I smiled and she picked up her bag and walked out with me

" I have to tell ya something" Cynthia said while giggling suddenly, like she remembered something funny

"Ok wha-"

"Come on girls get in the van!" Paul shouted

"He he! I'll tell you later!" she winked at me

"Ok…" I looked at her wered she just smiled as she got in the front seat and I climbed in the back

"OK LETS GO!" john shouted

"Wait!" Paul shouted

"FUCKING HELL! Now what?"

"Can I pick up a girl as well?"

"Anna?"

"Yeah.." Paul smiled

"Yeah ok…"

Once we picked up Anna we started driving to the beach, Anna was really nice and I knew we would be good friends

Once we finally got there, Cynthia Anna and I went to a bathroom and change, but all I had to do was take my dress off

"Hey Cynthia.. What did you want to tell me before?"

I asked as we all walked to the beach

"Oh yeah! I just wanted to say that I've been to the beach with them before, and first I wanted to warn you that they are all quite crazy on the beach.. Especially in the water and second…" she leaned into me and whispered "I know I love john but… every time I can't help but stare at George…" she giggled

I looked at her and giggled with her

"Hey whats going on?" Anna asked

"George has got a nice body…" Cynthia repeated

Anna giggled as well, as we stopped and found a nice place to sit, I unpacked my towel and laid it next to Cynthia's and annas, and we all sat down and talked

A few minutes afterwards we herd john Paul and George shouting from behind us

"IM GONNA GET YOU!" john shouted as Paul and George ran past us to quick for me to take proper notice

John stopped in front of us and sat but Cynthia, he was sort of out of breath and leaned his head on Cynthia's shoulder, they're so cute!

"What happened?" Anna asked

George and Paul through water on my head…" john replied abit angry

Just than Paul walked back from the direction of the sea acting abit scared approaching john

"I'm sorry mate" he said giggling

"I will get you back" he said with an evil grin

"Where's George?" I asked thinking about what Cynthia was saying before which made me smile

"He went in the water" he said while sitting in front of Anna holding her hand

"I'm gonna… uh… go" I got up and brushed the sand of me and started walking towards the sea, they were all wolf whistling and shouting "ooooooo!"

I smiled but they didn't see

As I walked to the shore I could sort of make him out in the distance, just his head above water, I started imagining James Bond scenes where the guy walks out of the water and all the girls swooning

He spotted me and stood up, and started walking out the water and it made me giggle uncontrollably, my eyes trailed up and down his body as he walked out just how I imagined, he wasn't to muscley but he wasn't really scarily skinny he was just perfect, his face looked cute with his wet hair dripping down over his face

He looked at me in a cute way and smiled

"Hey again" he said, I was still abit speechless, but for some silly reason the only thing I managed to say was:

"You're hot" than blushed badly, he raised one eyebrow at me

"You're hot too love... wanna go in the water?" he replied

"Ok" I smiled

We walked hand in hand in the water, I was surprised how incredibly warm it was, let go of his hand and swam around abit, when I got back up George was right behind me, he wrapped his arms around mine, it was a very wered sensation because first we were both completely wet, and second it was skin to skin and I've never felt that before.

I turned around and looked up at him, I wasn't small I was actually quite tall but he was taller than me, without me realising my hand crept up his chest and to his neck which I could see was his weak spot cause he groaned abit and before I noticed he leaned in and gently placed his lips on mine, he was trying to be very gentle with me but as I gave into him, he became more passionate and started nibbling my neck, my hand around his neck slid back down his chest and around his skinny waist which made him groan again while kissing my neck which made me giggle

Suddenly… "HEY LOVERS!"

George suddenly looks up and slips on something in the water which causes both of us to fall into the water and we both start laughing, his laugh is so cute! Just like a little kid

We walk out of the water but just as were about to get out they start chasseing us back in

George grabbed hold of me dramatically and shouted "I'll save you!" and then he carried me up bridle style and ran back in the water with me and they toppled us

"This is a family sea! No shagging!" Paul shouted

"We are arresting you for naughty things!" john finished

"I couldn't help it!" George shouted

"Get off us!" I shouted

"Nope!" Anna and Cynthia shouted

This went on for about 15 minutes on till they gave up and we walked back to the sand

George went along with john and Paul to get ice cream for everyone

So I walked with Anna and Cynthia back to our spot

"Sorry jade but George is sex on legs" Cynthia said

"Naughty Cynthia" I said hitting her arm

"Ummmm I definitely agree…" Anna said in a sort of daze

"Gosh you too... He's mine you have your own guys!"

"They're hot too!"

"Ok I agree with all of that! But I think my georgie is the hottest… definitely sex on legs…" I giggled and blushed

To be continued

* * *

**so there you are! peace n love! ill try and update the soon but i have loads of stuf to do!**

**xxxPEACE AND LOVExxx**


	8. chapter 6 the beach part 2

**hello part 2 hear! dont know what to say but enjoy!**

* * *

As we got back to our spot in the beach, we lay back and I reached in my bag for my radio, tuned it to a pirate radio station and left the volume low so we could talk.

"So… you and George seemed pity close back there" Anna spoke up

"Really? I guess I was sort of lost in the moment sorry"

"Don't be sorry sweetheart! It's what Anna and I call first love" I knew Cynthia was smiling

"You mean George has never been with a girl except me?"

"No! He's had other girls before but he's never really been really in love with them, he seems to be very into you" Anna replied

"About a month before you came the boys went to Hamburg for a few months… and well… you know Hamburg…" Anna continued giggling

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't know anything about Hamburg" I shot back

"Well it's full of prostitutes and stuff… john told me George lost his virginity there, when he finished they all cheered!" Cynthia said giggling

"Well I haven't lost my virginity yet… is that why he's with me? Just to use me?"

"No ofcorce not! He loves you! We know him… hell wait on till your ready" Anna reassured me

"I've always wanted to know what it was like" I felt my cheeks heating up and butterflies in my tummy at just the thought of that… and George

"I felt the same… Paul took mine" Anna said

"John took mine" Cynthia said

"When and if George takes yours you have to tell us everything about it!" Anna and Cynthia nearly said together

I sat up and looked at them with a funny expression and they just looked back at me and winked, I giggled and lay back down, once I looked up I freaked out abit to see Georges face staring down at me

"Hello love!"

"Oh my god! You scared me!"

He smiled his cute lop sided grin lay down a towel next to me and sat down

"You want ice cream?" he said handing out a 99 flake

"Yeah… how much did you hear of our convocation?" I asked while taking the 99

"Uh… takes yours you have to tell us everything about it!" he tried imitating a girly voice which made me giggle, few… that was close!

"Why?" George asked

"Uh… nothing just girl talk" I smiled sweetly at him, but he did really seem sure but he shrugged it off

We lay back down, a few seconds after Georges hand slowly slips over mine, after he moves closer to me so that are legs are touching and my light foot is trying to tickle his left foot

"Hey stop it!" he shouts giggling

When I stop he leans in and quickly pecks me on the cheek, when I turn my head to look at him he's looking up at the clouds smiling like a kid on Christmas

I turn my head the other way to Anna and Cynthia and they're looking at me with 'Awww they're so cute!' Expressions on their faces

I just lay back and drifted off to sleep quite happy with George's hand resting on top off mine…

"Jade? Jade!" George said

"Yeah?" I wake up the suns nearly under the sea

"Were about to go…" George was standing up already and held out a hand for me to take and get up

"Did I ever say before that you look really cute and pretty in you bikini" he whispered even though everyone was already gone

"Thanks…" I said while looking at him up and down

"You look pretty handsome and….nice yourself"

He looked at me with one raised eyebrow and smiled, he looked back at the sun light drifting away and faced me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips

* * *

Once we got home the boys went to the kitchen to find food and we girls went to the front room to talk.

"So this is gonna sound silly but how does it happen?"

"What?"

"Sex" I whispered

"Well long story short. It's all… kissy kissy, get turned on, get in bed, bang, done, finished" john said suddenly out of nowhere

"I can hear from there ya know… what are you dirty girls talking about?" he pulled a face at us

"Sorry… I just wanted to know… I'm sort of a-"

"Virgin? Yeah I guessed that" I went red

"Does George know?"

"I don't know… GEORGE DID YOU KNOW JADE WAS A VIRGIN?!" he scouted across the hall to the kitchen

"JOHN!" I shouted at him, how he could say that!

"UH… NO I DIDN'T KNOW JOHN!" George shouted back

I hid my face behind a cushion as George and Paul walked in

"John you're so rude you know that!" Paul said angrily

"Now you've embraced her" I felt Cynthia come over to me and wrap her arms around me

I felt everyone starring at me, oh god George was probably starring at me as well… what he could be thinking?!"

"Could everyone leave please?" I said abit aggravated

"I have to go jade" Anna said from my right

"Bye Anna" I looked up from the pillow abit so look at her and she smiled, than caught a glimpse of George still standing there and I quickly hid in the cushion again

I heard someone else leave

"Thank god he's gone" I said

"I'm not gone" George said

"Oh…where did Cynthia go?"

"I signalled for her to go out so I could talk to you… take that pillow off jade…"

"No… I'm embraced… hence the pillow" I answered while reaching out my hand in the air and pointing at the pillow, he laughed "please…. For me?"

I slowly took the pillow of my face but kept my gaze at the floor

"Is what john said true?" he said casually

"Yeah…"

"I'm a virgin" George said

"No your not don't lie"

"How do you know?"

"Cynthia told me… you lost it in Hamburg"

He laughed again and blushed

"I'm not gonna force ya you know"

"They always say that"

"Hey how would you know?"

"I don't know… it's in the movies"

He lifted up my chin so he could look at me and smiled, I smiled back, and he always makes me giggle with his adorableness!

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"What?!" I pushed him off in disgust

"No! No! I mean just sleep in the same bed I don't want to be alone" he said worried

"Oh…" I giggled and jumped on him and tickled him he laughed out loud

"NOOO! NOT THE TICKLES!" he continued laughing hysterically

I'm on top of him when I stop, I quickly kiss him on the nose and jump off him and run

"No no! You're not getting away that easily!" he shouts from behind

I run up stairs into the first room I see which is the bathroom

"Got ya cornered now!" he shouts as he starts tickling me

"No! Stop it! I shout in between giggles

He stops tickling me and wraps his arms around me and stars down at me deeply

"Is it hot in hear?"

He chuckles

"Nope... it's just you" he leans in and kisses me deeply

"hey hey? Lost your virginity yet?" Cynthia says

We break apart and look at her

"you can be so much like john sometimes" George says

"ha ha ha… now get out I need the loo"

We laugh and walk out

The rest of that evening was normal john made a few virginity jokes and George and I cuddled up warmly in the same bed and it… was… perfect…

* * *

**thankyou! please reveiw! i realy love to know what you think of it! and yeah!**

**xxxPEACE 'n' LOVExxx**


End file.
